Throwing Hands '11
}}} | aboveclass = fn summary | image = | caption = } | labelstyle = white-space: nowrap | header1 = Throwing Hands '11 | label4 = Caption | data4 = } | label5 = Date | data5 = May 18, 2011 | label6 = Attendance | data6 = | label7 = Venue | data7 = | label9 = City | data9 = Washington, DC | label10 = Last Event | data10 = Crowning a Champion's Waist '11 | label11 = Next Event | data11 = Grandest Stage of The Mall 3 }}Throwing Hands '11 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Professional Grappling Association (PGA) which took place on May 18, 2011, in Washington, DC. It was the third event under the post-unionization Throwing Hands lineage. The show featured three PGA title changes. While the PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship was not defended on the show, there was a physical confrontation between Brutal Chambers and current champion Helm Konrad. Additionally, the LLL Heavyweight Championship, the AAPW Junior Heavyweight Championship, and the Quad Pro Championship were all defended on the show, despite being non-PGA titles. Throwing Hands '11 Results *Pre-show Match: Bobby Fatal defeated Thor Von Lightningstrike. **Fatal defeated Von Lightningstrike with a bicycle kick. *Pre-show Match: The Dirty South (Hiram McClellan and Shane McClellan) defeated The Untouchables (Luke Ramza and Pete Torrence). **Shane pinned Ramza with a modified powerslam. *Pre-show Match: Rick Aomori-Jones defeated Tom Breakers. **Jones pinned Breakers with a dragon suplex. *PGA Junior Heavyweight Championship Match: Zane "Zubaz" Vance © defeated Whoomp Del Rio. **Vance defeated Del Rio with a hurricanrana after both competitors were blinded by white powder. **Dexter St. Jock and Henrik Dahl were at ringside to support Del Rio. *LLL Heavyweight Championship Match: King Falcon defeated Snake Eyes ©. **Falcon pinned Snake Eyes with a Falcon Special. **Falcon was accompanied to the ring by Jack Cavendish and Dawkins. Snake Eyes was accompanied by the rest of The Bastards Club, but Nightdiver and Wes Judicata left without getting involved. After the match, Natasha also turned on Snake Eyes, so he incapacitated her with a piledriver. *Miss Christina Tautou defeated Keiko Asamura, Arana Negra, and Penelope Cavendish. **This was a XX-Division Elimination Match. **All three competitors pinned Negra following a Snapmare Driver and two moonsaults. **Cavendish TKOed Venom Asamura with the Penny Farthing. **Tautou pinned Cavendish after she collapsed from Venom's poison. *Multiple Championship Match: Kang JumBo defeated Slyclops IX. **JumBo © pinned Slyclops © with a sunset flip counter. **This match was contested under Broadcast Championship rules, pitting JumBo's AAPW Quad Pro Championship against Slyclops' PGA Broadcast Championship and AAPW Junior Heavyweight Championship, winner takes all. *Juniors Division Open: Ruth Toskala defeated 14 other competitors. **"Crimson Skies" Josh Brown defeated Henrik Dahl. **Brown defeated Laserboy. **Johnny Roppongi defeated Brown. **Roppongi defeated Mayhem. **Roppongi defeated Randy Maldonado. **Todd Gregory defeated Roppongi. **Dallas Leto defeated Gregory. **Leto defeated "Koala Bear Kid" Jak McPhee. **Leto defeated Broken. **Drew Parker defeated Leto. **Ruth Toskala defeated Parker. **Toskala defeated Ailin Kennedy. **Toskala defeated Mercy. **Toskala defeated "Goodtime" Gary Bolan to earn a shot at the PGA Junior Heavyweight Championship at Grandest Stage of The Mall 3. **Rick Aomori-Jones attacked Roppongi between the Maldonado and Gregory matches. **Gregory intentionally lost to Leto. **Mercy lost her match by disqualification after attacking Toskala with a steel chair. *PGA Unified Women's Championship Match: Wandering Star defeated Cassie “Calamity” Jane ©. **Star pinned Jane with a split-legged shooting star press. **Star attacked Jane after the match. *Brian Genius defeated Brandon O'Brien. **Genius forced O'Brien to submit with an Expert Dreamtwister. **This match was for a shot at the PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship at Grandest Stage of The Mall 3. **Genius was accompanied to the ring by Pru. O'Brien was accompanied by Arana Negra, Rick Aomori-Jones, and "Goodtime" Gary Bolan. Later Johnny Roppongi came out to offset the outside interference. *U.S. Tag Team Championship Match: John "The Executioner" Abbott and Buster Abbott defeated Lucharesu.com (Internetico and GANJU) ©. **Buster pinned Internetico with a Cropduster Buster Splash. External Links * Throwing Hands '11 show report Category:Pay Per View events